Eyes of Instanity
by ctfu.yup
Summary: Marie Torres is 18 years old and celebrating her birthday on the oceans with her bestfriend Samantha Loxx. What seemed so great and amazing was completely wrong when they wake up kidnapped under the man of true instanity, Vaas Montenegro
1. All Calm before the Storm

**Heyyy :D This is my first story here on and I would like to say before I start. I like to keep my stories up to 1k wordT, but please enjoy and Review it means a lot !**

_Chapter 1; All calm before the storm_

* * *

Marie's POV

It was June 22, 2013 meaning as of today, I was finally 18 years old. The year where I was an adult, made my choice at free will. For my birthday this year, I promise my best friend Samantha. A.K.A Sam to throw it for me, since she begged me the last time. She planned the party to be a yacht party, she did this because she knew how much I actually loved the water.

Me and her invited some people who we thought would make the party fun or we close with them. It was five people including me and her so basically three other people. We also brung along the one friend who had his boating licence and he agreed to drive the yacht. We lived on the Carribean islands and decided to travel across seas to the islands near Thailand. We were heading near Rook Island. Same found a pamphlet that showed the beautiful island and it was the main place to have vacation. I loved the idea of celebrating my birthday on an island.

When we arrived there, the next day our party began. For my birthday outfit, I wore black bra with a cream cross netted top, jean shorts, and sandals. Sam helped me pick the outfit for me. When the party began the boat was at least 50 ft away from Rook Island. It cast perfectly as a setting. On the boat we were on the deck dancing and laughing. Me and Sam were grinding against each other to the music. Me and her felt like we were still in highschool giggling like little girls.

"So how you like your 18th birthday!" Sam yelled over the music.

" I love it!" I yelled back giggling like a little school girl.

The song changed to ' I don't care ( I love it) ' and it was exactly the perfect mood for this party. I sang along to the song with Same and soon one of our close friend Josh walked to us with two shot glasses in each hand.

"Hey you two relax before it gets too heated." he teased

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous because it's not us grinding on you!" I giggled.

"Pff! You wish you were grinding on me." Josh winked.

I rolled my eyes playfully and laughed again.

"Birthday shots, for the birthday girl!" Josh shouted over the crowd

The small crowd whoo-ed and cheered. Yes, I know I was under age , actually we were all kinda were. We just graduated highschool, me and Sam been underage drinking since were 16. We never drank till we passed out or ended up in the hospital, but just enough for us have that 'little' buzz going. Me and Same took our shots of liquor that had us enough to be tipsy and get our words slurring at bit. As of that happening to us.

Nothing could change this moment.

* * *

It was already night and the party died down. It had to be around 2 a.m. Everyone was inside of the boat, I could hear the music still blasting inside to those songs you listen to when you were high. I was still outside with Sam and were giggling about what took place today.

"So? How you like it?" she asked me for 3rd time this night.

"Once again, I loved it. Best night of my life!" I cheered

"See? And you said you didn't want one. You owe me." she teased as she playfully pushed me.

"I got you." I said smiling.

"remember when I took you to your first party?" she asked.

"I got so drunk." I said laughing. " But I'm kinda tipsy now."

"Me too, but I'm good to drive. Trust me." she giggled.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes laughing.

I looked over at the island which wasn't the far now from us. We got closer because we might get off this boat soon. I inhaled deeply to the smell of the fresh waters.

"I can't believe you found this place." I said.

"I know right, Rafael recommended it to us. " she said.

"Well I gotta thank him when I get inside." I said.

I felt a rain drop hit my nose and I touched my nose to fell the drop.

"I feel rain drops." I said.

"Me too." Sam said as she felt her arm.

"Do you think it's gonna be bad. " I said looking up at the sky.

"Well you wanna go inside before it starts raining harder and messing up your hair." she said.

" Yeah." I said leaning off the edge and heading to the side of the boat where there was a door. We walked inside people sitting down or talking. I walked over to Rafael.

"Hey thanks for recommending the island." I said.

"No problem." he said giving me a side hug.

"By the way it looks like it gonna rain. Is it safe to be out here?" I said concerned.

"We'll be fine, just- " the boat cut us off shifting to the left a bit.

"Whoa," I said grabbing onto the wall for support to stand up straight. " I think we should do to land."

"Yeah we should." Rafael said dashing for the door.

As he opened the door water came crashing through making him fall backwards and pushing him back. Josh ran to the door and tried to close it, but it was no use. More water was pouring in.

"We gotta get out of here now!" Josh yelled over the pouring water.

Every dogged over the water trying not to get trampled with the pouring water. As er were trying to push out, I caught myself on the ledge. I looked up to see what seemed so perfect and beautiful was just complete disaster. Soon the yacht rocked again where it just fell on its side. Causing everyone to fall into the water. I was under water for a bit and I swam up again gasping for air. All I could was screams and waves crashing. I tried my best to get my head afloat and swimming to land, but when I got closer a wave hit me again causing me to be knocked out unconscious.


	2. Him

**SOOO I'm back and I'm really tired today, but I got this chapter done and ready for my reader. Please enjoy and review it means alot :D**

Chapter 2; Him.

* * *

Marie's POV

The sun crept upon my face making me shift a bit, but as I did I felt very sore. I winced and slowly opened my eyes. I was on grass and dirt ground. I sat up slowly still feeling slight pain on my body. I rubbed my eyes and looked around my surrounding. I was in a cage. It was made of bamboo sticks and heavy-duty ropes. It stood about 5 ft tall and 5 ft wide.

Where am I? I looked over at the opening of the gate, it was locked with chains so there was no point of even attempting to open the door. I felt so confused, did I sleep walk here and walk into a trap? I looked over on the left of me to see another cage, but with Samantha inside. I crawled over to the side she was and tried to reach her, but I couldn't.

"Sam. " I said.

She didn't budge. She was still asleep. In the distant I could voices and screaming of men. I felt the terror take over me.

"Sam, wake up!" I said a little louder.

I saw her shift a bit and groaned.

"Sam, please wake up." I begged.

" Marie?" she groaned.

I sighed of relief.

"Sam, you have to get up!" I said.

She lift herself up wincing a bit, rubbing her eyes. She looked at me and i notice there was dirt smudged on her. I can only imagine what I looked like.

"What's going on?" she said looking at her surroundings.

"I don't know I just woke and saw you. I think someone kidnapped us." I said.

"What happened? Where's Rafael and the yacht?" she said.

"I don't know, where's Josh?" I asked.

" He's not in here or next to me." she said looking behind her.

" Did the yacht really sink?" I said looking at her.

"I thought that was a dream..." she said looking back at me.

" That was no dream, that was real." I heard someone say.

I turned my head quickly where the voice came from.

"Sorry to frighten you both, but..." it was a man's thick spanish accent.

I turned to look at him. He was standing in the shadow and he walked out. He was wearing a red tank top, black long pants, with black army boots tied up. His skin was dark and tanned. I looked up at his face to see he had a mohawk haircut. On left side of his shaved head. There was scar and stopping right under his eyebrow. He smiled wickedly as he walked over to us between our cages. He squatted down our level he looked at us both. He stared at me for long minute.

" But from your conversation, I can assume you were the ones who was making all that noise yesterday. " he said.

"What do you want with us?" Sam asked.

"Well you and your little friends caused so much disturbance that I think we could use you all." he said .

"Us? For what?" Sam said.

She was so confident.

"To make money off of all you and damn you two are going for good money, but..." he said standing up.

"But what you sick fuck!" Sam yelled getting inpatient.

I gasped and he lightly chuckled.

" I should kill you right here and now, but I don't want to scare my new pet." he said patting my cage.

I looked at him with wide eyes. Pet? Pet for what?

"She's not your pet!" Sam yelled defending me.

"And who the fuck are you tell me so, hmm hermana?" he said. " I own this island and I can do the fuck whatever with you on it!"

I wanted to say something so badly, but I was so scared to speak.

"Then what are you going to do with me."

"Well if one of your familia can cough up some money. i'll be using you as ransom video like your other friend." he said.

"Who? " she said.

" I don'tknow some boy who was on the boat with you, oh and by the way your driver is dead. He tried to save you all, but he refused to back so bang." he said using to finger to make out a gun.

"You killed him? You sick fuck!" Sam yelled.

The man smiled and lightly chuckled.

"I want to kill you so badly, but your worth so much. And your friend over here is such a good pet, why can't you act like her for once, puta." he said .

"Because I'm not gonna stand here- " she was cut off by him pulling her hair.

"Listen here, puta. Pipe the fuck down, before I give you something to really scream about. " he said.

I heard Sam whimpered in pain as he let go pushing her to the ground. He turned to face me and squatted down to my level again. He reached into the cage taking my hand.

"I think we are gonna have A LOT of fun together, bonita. " he smiling wickedly at me again.

I swallowed hard.

"What is your name?" he asked .

" M-Marie..." I finally spoke not wanting to make him mad.

"Beautiful name for someone like you." he said caressing my face.

He brought his hand back and stood up.

"Carlos!" he shouted.

A man appeared wearing the same clothes as the man.

"Yes sir? " he said.

"Take the blond one to another camp. The brunette is with me." he said.

Carlos walked to Sam's cage unlocking it. He walked in and bonded her wrist behind her and when he was done he started dragging her out.

"Now Carlos, if she does anything stupid. Like run away, Kill her." he said

My eyes widen and Sam looked back at me with fear. I looked back at telling her ' please behave' and she nodded slightly. Carlos dragged her away from me and down the trail. I looked over to the man who was unlocking the cage and opening the door of cage.

"Marie." he said referring to come out.

I slowly crawled to the exit and stood up walking out. He shut the door behind me. He grabbed my wrist and looked at me with piercing green-hazel eyes. I caught myself staring and quickly looked away.

" No funny business, now follow me." he said pulling away down a trail

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my main base camp and to my home." he said looking back at me smiling.

* * *

We walked through a village where other people who were wearing the same thing as the man. They were all men who were shapped differently. Some short, tall, skinny, or very muscular. Some were taking care of business or shinning their guns and to mention these guns were awful large. What seem to take days we stopped at large house made of wood. He opened he door and we walked inside.

When we enter we were welcome into the kitchen. On the left side of the kitchen there was a sink with counters around it and cabnets on top. On the right side there was table with three chairs. In front of a table there was window with curtains. I front of me if you were looking forward there was door that's opened and I could see another sink. I think that was bathroom. On the left side there was another opening but no door, and I couldn't make out that was. It was probably a bedroom or maybe a livingroom. Something told me I was going to find out sooner or later.

He turned and faced me to look at me. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

" I should introduce myself. I almost forgotten. I am Vaas." he said smiling again with teeth and boy he take cares of those I can see.

I nodded slowly.

" You should know when I mean you are my prisoner." he said .

" I don't actually, to be honest with you." I said.

"Well this will make it only more interesting. " he said.

"Why choose me?" I asked.

He smiled again and leaned to my ear.

"Because something about you interests me." he purred in my ear.


	3. A day with Torture

This chapter is longer :) REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!

Chapter 3; A day without torture

* * *

Marie's POV

It's been three days of pure torture. Vaas has done so many things to me that I've lost count. Each one of them were painful. It makes me wonder if I'll ever make it home. I could only imagine what's going through my mother's head now. I haven't called her or text her and I promise that I 's probably worried sick. I should be the one who should be worried sick. Where's Sam? Is she okay? Please, Oh God let her be alive still! I dreaded the thought of tortures they would put her through. What about josh too... Was he even alive or even make it through the crash?

Me on the other hand, I felt like I was going into a slight depression, but most of time I'm scared out of my wits. Vaas kept inside of a cage outside his little hut. He would bring me out and take me to another house and planned these tortures on me. The sick part about him doing all these things that he would fim and laugh about it. His humor was dreadful and disgusting. What kind of sick phycopathic man does this! It also makes me think why would he have me right in front of his hut? It was like a I prized money or something like that. Each morning I was the first one that Vaas would take care of toss me back in my cage 2 hours later. After these three day I would fear each morning. Like now for example, it was the crack of dawn and Vaas should be here any second. I hugged my knees feeling the fear take over me. I heard heavy foot steps walk out side. I looked up to see Vaas standing there stretching a bit. He turn to me and walked over to my cage.

"Good Morning, how is my pet doing this morning" he said

"Just waiting on your daily experiment today, what is it today?" I said looking down

He looked at me surprisingly because I never spoke this much to him before. It would be either yes, no, what, or why.

" Nothing." he said.

My eyes widen a bit and I looked at him again.

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked.

"Nothing, I don't feel like torturing you. I think you're too use it now and I don't think I'll be able to get that fear I'm looking for." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked still confused.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and sighed at me.

" I mean... I don't want you sit there and have no reaction." he said looking at me again.

I nodded slowly, I don't know why I should have been questioning him. I should have been enjoying this day without pain. I hadenough bruises all over me already. On my arms and legs, I could only imagine what my face looked like. I leaned back on my cage frowning a bit picturing it.

" I could, if you wanted me." he said.

" No, No, No!" I said frantically.

He smiled.

" Just kidding relax, there's some other prisoners who need my 'extra' attention today and I have other plans for you." he said chuckling walking off.

Other plans? Oh great it's probably more torturing and this time it just might be twice as worst than before.

* * *

The next morning Vaas was more friendly then what suit his ego. I didn't like the idea of where this was heading. Today, we walking down trail while Vaas was eating an orange.

"Hungry ? " he asked.

"Um no, I'm fine." I said.

"You sure? On this island, well my island. We have the most amazing fruits." he said feeling very cocky about himself.

"What kind of fruits?" I asked.

"Let's see Oranges," he said showing his almost finsh orange. " Uh, Apples, Mangos, Bananas, etc, you just choose."

"An Apple will be fine." I said.

He stopped suddenly at a tree and pulled one down tossing it to me.

"You gonna have to eat you know, especially for today," he said taking another bite of his apple. " And you need protein for what were doing."

I took a bite out of the fresh apple. He was right this fruit was actually amazing.

"What we doing?" I asked.

" Training." he said.

"Training? what and why for?" I asked.

" I need another right-hand and you seem perfect for it." he said tossing the last of his apple to the side of the trail

I took another bite of mind.

"So why'd did you torture me?" I asked.

"Because one, I like see people in pain. Especially you. Two, like I said before there's something about you, Marie." he said turning.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't place my finger on it. So tell me have you shot a gun before." he asked.

"Um no." I said tossing my the last of my Apple.

"Hmm, well it's easy." he said.

We finally stopped and made our way to a little shooting range. There was target far from us. About 20 to 30 ft. He pulled the gun out of his holster and walked over to me. He took my hand placed the 9mm gun in my hand. I felt the weight and it was lighter than expected. He stood behind me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What you're going to do is aim, hold your breath, and shoot." he said showing me the target with his hand.

He stepped away from me and stood behind me giving me a comfortable distance.

"Show me what you can do." he said.

I looked back at him to see him crossing his arms waiting for me. I looked back at the target and held the gun for the target. I took a deep breath in and held it. I pulled the trigger and bam. Bullseye. I looked back at Vaas who was smiling at me.

"That tells me you're a natural." he said.

I handed him the gun back. He took it and placed it in his Hollister. He walked over to me.

"Marie, I have a really good feeling about you." he said smiling.

And I have a bad one about you, Vaas.

We began walking the trail with Vaas holding me. I hated when he does this, it just makes me look like a baby. I guess he still doesn't trust me thinking I might run away. If I did wanted to run away I could have taken the gun shot him and left with ease, but nope Vaas could have flipped my plan. I saw that he had another gun on him and he would have killed me.

As we walked back to camp the Vaas' crew acted very strange today. More of them would smile at me, but it was more of a perverted smile. Great, they were all in 'heat' . Vaas pulled me inside and led me past the kitchen into room which was the bath room.I stood by the door way as he reached into the cabinets pulling out red towel and handed it to me. I gladly took it from him.

"I'll be in the living room over there." he said pointing the opened room. "Or unless you want me to be in here with you."

I felt my cheeks get instantly hot.

"N-No. I'm good. "I said walking into the restroom.

He smirked at me and shut the door. I sighed and placed the red towel on the counter. I have to say the bathroom wasn't half bad as expected. It was cream color bathroom which gave it that sort of elegant appearance. I walked over to the walk-in shower and pushed the curtains to the side. I turn the both nobs of the shower to the shower I wanted. I started to strip my clothing. My black tube bra was on its last legs and so was my netted top. My shorts had holes in them and not to mention they were my favorite pair. Lastly shoes...Those were long gone when the yacht sinked.

I walked into the shower and started to scrub my hair that was awfully dirty. There was dirt and mix with blood. I grabbed the shampoo that was sitting on the stand and washed my hair. My hair felt better and less dirty. I washed my body with the bar of soap and finally I could say that I felt cleaned for once. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel off the counter and started drying myself. When I was done I wrapped the towel around my body tightly. That's when I realize Vaas had the clothing. I cracked opened the door and stook my head out to see for Vaas.

"Vaas?"I said.

"Yes." he said.

"Um, where's the clothes?" I answer back.

"Come in here." he said

"Where are you?"I asked.

He appeared in the living room.

"Follow me." he said using his hand to follow.

I walked out of the bathroom, holding the towel against my body. I walked into the living room following Vaas into another room, but this room was a bedroom. Over on the bed laid clothes.

"Thank you." I said.

"Welcome, I think they should fit." he said.

I nodded said walking over to the bed looking at the outfit. It was black shorts, red tank top, bra and underwear, with army boots. I looked back at Vaas who was staring at me.

"What?" he said.

"I have to get dress remember?" I said.

He frown a bit.

"Damn." he mumbled walking out.

Gosh, he was pervert.

I quickly slipped on the outfit knowing Vaas he could peeping into the door.

" I'm done." I said.

He walked in and smirked at me.

" Now we match." he smiled.

I looked at his outfit and I looked at mine. He was right, but my mine was sorta the girl version of his. I started to pat dry my hair.

"Tonight you're staying in here with me." he said.

I looked at him for a good moment.

" Why?" I asked.

"My crew has given you looks and I think it's best you stay in here, unless you want to be raped." he said.

"Um, no. Umm, thanks." I said


	4. Breaking out of her Shell

UPDATE; Well I'm having some computer problems and had to do this chapter really quick off my phone. It was hard, but it's a long chapter. So there's 50/50 there might not be a new chapter

Chapter 4; Breaking out of her Shell.

* * *

Marie's POV

Vaas was very interesting to watch. He was different than I expected him to be. I don't know why I was so interested in him. He was killer for what I know. If I screw up or make him mad either he would hurt me or even worst he might kill me. I was always careful when I asked him questions or what I would say to him, but there's always the same questions that remains in my head. 'Will I ever go home?' 'Is Samantha okay?' ' What about Josh?' or ' Is he gonna keep me forever'

I hugged my knees to my chest rocking back and forth as I sat on Vaas' bed. He moved me in here because the pirates were getting to wild at night and he didn't want them tocuhing me. He made it sunf like I was prize possesion with a price tag over my head. I wanted run...I wanted to kil- Wait! Don't say that. What kind of person am I to think that? I think about to lose it if I don't leave this place, but the main person who's lost it before I did was Vaas. I looked over on the nightstand to see a gun upon it, like who the fuck leaves a gun in here with one of his prisoners... I lightly nibbled on my bottom lip. I slowly reached for it and placed it in my hand. I slowly study it. It was black nothing to fancy. Just an everyday 9mm gun. I pulled the safety lock back on it. I placed the cold barrel on the temple of my head. I should just end it right here and now.

"That's not a good idea." I heard Vaas say.

I looked up and automatically pointed the gun at him.

"Aye." he said quietly holding up his hands.

"Fuck you." I said .

He lift an eyebrow.

"Put the gun down, you're only hurting yourself, Marie." he said walking closer and I stop him.

"N-No, stop right there!"I said

" Marie." he purred my name as he put his hands down.

"No stop you're evil ! You kidnapped me and n-now..." I felt the tears rush down my cheek.

" And you've lost it." he said.

I kept the gun pointed at him trembling everywhere.

"No stop! No I haven't!" I yelled.

"Are you sure because who the fuck puts a gun to their head?" he asked.

"People who done with people like you!" I yelled.

He lightly chuckled walking closer.

"Get away from me!" I screamed at him.

He kept walking.

"You want to kill me so bad?" he said standing in front of the gun.

He leaned in front of me taking my hand with and had the gun for his chest where his heart was.

" Do it." he said.

I swallowed hard.

" Do it!" he yelled at me.

I shut my eyes right and I pulled the trigger...Nothing. No bang, no nothing. I pulled it again and a again, but nothing. There wasn't any amo in the gun. I slowly dropped my hand and the gun on the floor. I cried backing up from Vaas.

" I knew I would break you." he said.

He grabbed me and pulled me to him. I didn't look at him, but he grabbed my face forcing him to look at him. He kept that stupid pathetic grin on his face. Lord knows that I want tear it off. He pushed my bangs to the side again.

"You have gorgeous eyes, I most admit." he said.

I looked his eye which they were emerald hazel green. I tried to push him away, but his grip around my waist was locked in.

" Please let go of me." I breathed.

" I don't think I shouldn't you might try to get away from me again." he said.

" That's the point." I said trying to push him off again.

" I have to say, that I love this side about you. Just from breaking you. I broke you out of your shell of being a scared little girl to someone who's strong. Just like you're friend, Samantha." he said .

I stopped all my movement.

"What happened to Sam?"I asked glaring at him.

"why are you worried about that puta for?" he asked raising the eyebrow.

"She's my best friend now answer." I said

"ooh so you have confidnece now, que?" he tested.

"Tell me. Is she alive?" I said sternly.

I didn't know where this side came from.

" She's alive...I think." he said shrugging.

"what do you mean ' I think ' ? Tell me where is?!" I said raising my voice.

" Aye, Aye, Aye relax. " he said.

"I can't when you're holding me like this." I said squirming

" Oh, I see." he lightly chuckled.

"What?" I said giving him a look.

" You can't relax when I'm around you." he cheesed.

"As much as I wanna slap you now." I said through clenched teeth.

"As much as you say that you don't mean it, grupa." he purred.

" Vaas, stop changing the subject, stop being a horny bastard, and tell me where Samantha is." I breathe heavily.

He shooked his head me.

"So desperate for answers." he said

" Ugh! Forget don't tell me, she's probably raped and dead." I said finally being able to pull my self off him.

" I wouldn't say dead, but the rape part sounds more realistic." he said scratching his head.

" You raped her!?" I said my eyes wide.

"No, I don't do blonds I'm saying one of my crew members probably did." he said.

"Of course." I said.

" Relax, I said might." he said.

" Doesn't matter, she probably lost it. Where's Josh?" I said looking at him.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Shit, he might be." I said pursing my lips.

" Yeah, you're too uptight for a boyfriend." he said.

"I'm not uptight!" I said getting defended.

"Whatever you say hermana? But I don't know where this Josh guy is? " he said yawning.

"Of course you don't keep track of your prisoners." I said.

"Correction, I have kept track on you and yes I do. I just could personally care less where he is. He might be dead and it doesn't matter." he said.

"It matters to me." I said .

"I should matter to you because you're mine." he said.

"So you basically telling me that i'm staying with you. " I said.

" It depends on you, actually." I said.

I didn't say anything.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked

" You just don't understand how much I need you. " he said.

I leaned closer to me.

"And you don't understand how much I hate you." I said.

"Hmm, that's will change soon, hermana. I promise you that." he said.

We stood in silence for a moment

"Something tells me that you complain a lot. " he said.

"Shit, I might do." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'm getting really irritated with your attitude." I said.

" Okay, I'm getting really tired of your voice." he said.

That's when he grabbed my hair and pulled him to him.

"Keep it up, then you'll be ready to kill me." he said slightly teasing me.

"Okay!" I groaned as he let go of my hair.

"I'm being to nice. I should have killed you earlier for trying to shoot me." he said.

"But- " he cut me off by glaring.

"I'm start treating like a dog or maybe just leave you outside in the rain." he said.

"You wouldn't because you love me too much, Vaas." I said twinkling my eyes.

"Who said I gave a damn about you in the first place." he said.

Ouch. That stung.

"The feeling is mutual." I smirked.

"Are you testing me, hermana." he asked.

" Well you know the best taught me to play your game." I said leaning over to him.

" Lemme guess you're smart ass friend. Sam or whatever." he said .

" No mi madre." I said with the spanish purring off my tounge.

"Someone speaks spanish?" he asked smirking.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Hmm, for minute I thought you would be actually attractive." he said.

" And what makes you better." I said.

" Alot of putas would crave for your place right now, guapa." he said.

"To kill you yes." I said. "Beside I doubt you've killed anyone. You just get the kick out of torturing."

the thunder rolled over the skies again. Vaas stared at me for a good minute.

"What? Hit a nerve." I said.

" No, actually. I have to be honest, but I've lied to you." he said.

"About?" I asked.

"Follow." he said with a swift movement of his hand.

I got off the bed and walked behind him carefully.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. There's something I have to show you. " he said.

"Like what?" I asked feeling slight fear.

" Well...it's a surprised he grinned. " I said.

We walked outside and I followed. It was super cloudy and I knew it was gonna rain again. He led me up a hill and when we reach the top we stopped. I crossed my arms as Vaas turn infront of my view.

"You said I couldn't kill right?" he asked.

"um, yeah." I said.

He step aside to see sticks that were in the ground and on the stick were hacked off heads. My hand covered my mouth trying to block the smell.

"Each one of these people you see were, prisoners, people who invaded my island, or people who tried to disrespect me. Tonight you could have been one." he said.

There was also bodies on the ground and heads stick up from the ground. I wanted to throw up but I kept my composure.

"Here's a special one." he said.

I turn to look behind me to see Josh's head and Sam's head cut off and on one of the stick together.

"Remember the night when I came mad. Your friends blood was on my hands and you didn't even realize it." he said.

I shook my head hoping it was nightmare.

"Oh god, why did you do it. Please let it be a dream." I said feeling tears.

"They did it on their own. They brought their faith to theirselves. This isn't a dream, Marie! This is fucking reality." he said leaning to my ear.

"What kind of sick person does this?" I yelled.

" You call it sick, I call it decoration." he said feeling proud in himself.

I turned away facing him had his arms cross.

"Tonight you were that close to ending up like them, but you know the difference?" he said looking at me eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You're mine." he said.


	5. Warrior

**Well my computer bug is cleared and I have total of 137 views and 50 viewers ! Gah, I'm happy it's doing better than expected.**

**Chapter 5; Warrior **

* * *

Marie's POV

Over the time, Vaas has trained from target aiming, fighting skills, and the fighting training have been my least favorite. I think Vaas gets the contentment of hitting me or anyone personally. Today, I had tons of bruises from my all over my arms to all over my legs and not mention the large on on my side. It was so painful that it hurts to walk or just move in general. I just honestly wanted to get away from here, especially Vaas. As much as I wanted to run away from him, I had to stay for the sake of my life. Gah, only if that gun had bullets in it. Soon, Vaas walked back into the bedroom where I was and I was stretched across the bed in pain.

"Are you okay, hermana?" he asked.

I looked up to see him and he was leaning on the door frame with his arms cross smirking at me. I groaned throwing my head back, I dreaded the sight everytime I saw him

"Hmm, groaning and I'm not even touching you." he said chuckling.

"Shut up you, pervert." I said.

" I'm just saying it how I see it." he said.

"Well you're seeing it wrong." I said.

"Then, how should I be seeing it then?" he asked

"Me in pain from your fight training. I think you're hurting me on purpose." I said.

"No I'm not, you just can't fight." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I can fight." I said in defence.

"Party fights and grabbing hair doesn't count. One, because you're drunk 90 percent of the time and two, when you're grabbing hair it does not count as fighting." he explained.

"Well I don't grab hair." I said slowly sitting up.

"Well good, then how come you're horrible when you fight?" he said.

" Because you're making fighting more complicated than it already is." I said.

"Oh, I guess it's because I'm better than you." he teased.

" Doesn't matter I can still fight." I said.

"Prove it." he said.

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?" he said.

I slowly grabbed my side.

"It hurts to move. See?" I said showing him.

"See? You still have a weakness. You need to learn to face pain than embracing it." he said.

"If I'm hurt, I'm fucking hurt. There's nothing else I can do. " I said.

"Fine, be the weak one. If you were Sam, both of you would be dead if you two were in combat" he said.

I looked at him and glared.

"Don't bring her into this." I said.

"Oh? It strikes a nerve now. She probably left you for death." he said.

He started to walk away and jumped off the bed, grabbing him from his neck, pulling him into a choke hold. He tried to flip me over, but I kept him down.

"Okay, I get it." he said choking and trying to pull me off him.

I let go and he looked back at me holding his neck.

"Hate? I like it." he smirked.

I pushed myself off the ground.

"Vaas, you'll never understand how much I hate you and how much I always will." I said.

" And you don't know how some days I wish I left you for dead, but you don't know too much and you're mine." he said.

"I'm not property, you just can't claim me." I said.

" Oh, so you're telling me you rather be dead?" he asked.

" Sometimes..." I said.

He tilted his head at me.

"Why, because of me?" he asked.

I sighed.

"I said sometimes, I just hate you." I said.

"Then what, I'm confused." he said.

" I thought you didn't care about me." he said .

"No, Just wondering." I said.

"Vaas." I said.

"What?" he answered.

"Why do you do this to me, or any of this in general?" I asked.

"We all have our reason. Some I don't like to talk about, but for you. I need you more than you think, guapa." he said grabbing my hand.

" And you still haven't told me why." I said.

"Isn't that enough. I need you. I needed you when my crew showed me you. Something. Just something about you. I crave and I want." I said.

"My body?" I asked frowning at him.

He lightly chuckled.

"It's not all about that. I need a new right hand, so I choose you. " I said.

"But you could have had Sam. She would have been perfect. She has the attitude. I don't. She has potential. I don't. She has everything you need. I don't.." I said.

He sighed and he placed a finger under my chin making me look him .

"You know it's bad to compare yourself to someone else. It only makes you look weak." he said.

"But Vaas, I am weak and you fucking know it. You seen the way you train me." I said.

"Ah, but even the weakest people have potential to be... a warrior. " he said caressing my cheek. " That's why I choose you, Marie."

I nodded.

" What about home?" I asked.

"This is home..." he said slowly.

" So I guess this is my faith." I said.

He slowly nodded. I looked over at the window. I was stuck with him. There was no way of returning home. It means I leave everything back in florida. my mom, family, friend, and even my past.

All for this island. The island that I live with Vaas.

* * *

Today I spent my day watching Vaas interrogate the prisoners who were hanging from chains. We were in open shack where other pirates past by or just watch. There were 3 men and a woman. We were missing one of them because they thought it would be cute to run away. Apparently they were fucking up Vaas' money so knowing Vaas he took matters into his hand. I was slowly eating my noodles while swinging in a hammock.

" Vaas, were deeply sorry, but it wasn't our fault." he said

I shook my head, Lies.

" Not your fault ? It is your fault because you let a dumb fuck take care of my money!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes as I set the empty bowl to the side. Sheesh, does his voice ever get raspy from all the yelling he does daliy. The man who Vaas was yelling at was pretty fucked up in the face if you tell me from the crew member beating him to almost half to the death. The two men were on last limbs and scared. The woman was crying her ass off. I think she was the man's wife. She was whimpering and it caught Vaas' attention.

"Look at what you're doing to yourself. Your wife is scared half to death." he said walking to her.

"Is it possible to scare a person half to death?" I asked.

"I don't know why?" Vaas asked.

"Because that will be amazing for some old reason." I said.

" I don't want to do it personally because I want to torture all of them, like so." he said taking the gun and shot the man in the knee that Vaas was yelling.

The women started to scream and shut my ears. Damn her.

"Shut the fuck up, or you'll be next like your husband!" Vaas yelled at her.

She was whimpering and I rolled my eyes like you're gonna die sooner or later.

"Carlos, Jack, Come get these 4 and keep a look out for the one the run!" Vaas said snapping his fingers.

"Vaas, you'll regret this!" the man yelled as they took him away.

Vaas shook his head sat on the hammock with me then fell on me.

"I need a vacation." he groaned.

"You need new people to collect money from." I said.

"Like who?" he said.

"I don't know better people who handle your money unlike dumb fucks that you were just dealing with." I said.

"Well they were gonna die sooner later, I don't need them anymore. Their money came in it's just I never like those people in the first place. " he said.

"Well you're mean." I said.

"duh." he said rolling his eyes.

" So what now? " I asked.

"A nap." he said making a pillow out of me.

"I'll talk ro you in 40 minutes. " he said snuggling his head in my chest.

" I'm not a pillow." I said.

" You look tired tho." he said.

"I'm -" he cut me off

"Shush...sleep little girl." he said putting a finger on my lips.

I sighed and pushed his hands away tried to at least get comfortable. I looked over at Vaas who was already sleep. I have to admit something about Vaas...

He has a big head.


	6. Weak

**I'm back and just in time to add another chapter, I'm going to be doing some editing in these last chapter because there been some grammer mistakes, but nothing will change. Don't worry. :)**

Chapter 6; Weak

* * *

Marie's POV

"Marie?" I heard a voice say.

I groaned a bit.

" Marie. Wakey, Wakey." it was a male's voice.

"Hmm." I said shifting a bit.

"Wake up." the voice sang.

"Go away." I said frowning with my eyes shut knowing it was Vaas. I just didn't want to look at him.

"You've been sleep for an hour an a half." he said

"Your point?" I asked.

"You wake up because I own you...Duh? And I said 40 minutes." he said.

"Maybe I don't wanna get up." I said.

"Maybe if , I flip you up from this hammock." he said.

I lift my head looking up at him

"But you love me too much right? Vaasy?" I said giving him a flirty smile.

He smiled and then frown.

"Who said that I loved you?" he asked.

I frown back at him. I stook my fingers through my hair looking around to see all the pirates have went to do their own thing.

"Fine, I'll get up." I said.

"Awe did you get defended because no one loves you." he teased.

"Awe, the feeling is mutual." I cheesed.

"Awe, you're lying." he said.

"Ah, no I'm not now get away from me." I said shooing him with my hand.

" Uh no, we have a runner on the loose and this is gonna be your perfect time to shine." he said patting my head.

"By doing what?" I asked.

"Well we have no use for this runner, so were going to capture him and kill him" he said.

He started to pull me out of the hammock.

"But I never killed anyone" I said.

"Well tomorrow you might." he said.

He started to pull me out of the shake and outside where the other pirates waited on Vaas.

"Now, hermonos. We find this runner and we all get sleep tonight. Now on!" he yelled.

The crew ran shouting into the forest and Vaas started to jog, I quickly followed.

"Let's make it interesting, chica. You find him first, I'll let you do what you like. If I find him first, You owe me a big favor." he said holding out his hand.

I looked at his hand and then at him. Oh, What the hell.

"Deal." I said smiling.

"Well then start running. " he said dashing into the forest.

This bet should be interesting. I run into the depth of the forest. I followed the voices, but I had to be careful for Vaas' voice. He was pretty loud I had to admit, but that doesn't matter. Now if I was a runaway, where would I be? This is what makes it only challenging. Fuck, where is this dude!

"I got him!" Yelled someone in the distant.

"Damn." I mumbled and stomping to the voice.

Not even 10 minutes, and someone finds him.I climbed through the vines and leaves, to see Vaas was sitting on the man. He looked like mess. He had scratches and his clothes were done for.

" I think I win this bet, Marie." he said grinning.

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes at him and crossing my arms

"You just need a little bit more of training, hermana." he said as he bind the wrist of the man. " Boys, here lock him up till tomorrow night."

Vaas grab the man's head.

"Better pray for your sins, hermano." he said.

The other men grabbed the man dragging him away.

"Now you take care of some true business tomorrow. " he said as he cupped my chin.

I rolled my eyes I said walking off.

"What's wrong this time?" he asked following me

"You cheated." I said.

"How?" he said laughing.

"You knew I was gonna lose and now you're about to make me do some weird shit." I said.

"It's not weird. I'm still putting thought in it." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

He smiled at me.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." he said.

"I hate surprises though." I said frowning not liking the idea at all.

" Well get use it because you're gonna expect a lot of them" he said.

I sighed and started walking faster to main camp. I could only imagine what he would have in plan for me. Gah, I hate him so much.

* * *

Back at Vaas' house I kicked off my combat boots and tossed them across the room. Finally my feet get to breath from this long ass day. I stretched across the bed and digging my face in the pillow. I slowly shut my eyes. Maybe i'll get some real sleep and wake up before Vaas.

"Ooohhhhh." I heard Vaas sing.

My eyes opened wide. Kill me now.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked whining.

"I don't. " he said.

I looked over him and my eyes widen a bit. I seen Vaas with no shirt on with his hands in his pockets. Did I mention he sorta had a body with the 'V'. Yall women know what I'm talking about and if don't look it up.

"Um, where's your shirt." I asked.

" I just got out of the shower and it's too hot." he smirking at me.

"Oh um yeah, that's nice." I said loosing words.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Oh um no, you're cool. I said.

"You're sure." he asked as he walked over me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to bed?" he said lifting a brow.

"Why out of all nights...with me?" I asked.

"Yes because the couch is slowly becoming uncomfortable." he said.

"You did complain before, I don't how I feel about this though." I said.

"Will you relax for once your panting out like you're a virgin." he said climbing in the bed.

I felt my cheeks get hot.

"A virgin? Oh not that. Um, that's, not umm" he cut me off.

"Exactly go to sleep." he said smirking at me.

"Well don't worry about it." I said crawling under the sheets

"I think I should." he said.

I felt him get closer behind me , he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and I tensed up slowly. He leaned his mouth to my ear lobe and slowly kissed it then I felt his tounge trail up from the tip down to the lobe.

"Vaas." I said slowly.

His teeth lightly grazed me as his hands travel down to my thigh. I bit my bottom lip trying to hide a moan. My body was stiff and hot. What is he doing to me?

" Please...don't." I begged.

I could feel him smile against my ear.

"Alright, but you'll want it." he purred in my ear.

My breathing hitched. Why did he make me that weak around him?


	7. In Common

Update; I'm really surprise how good this story is going and I'm really proud of myself. Thank you my fello readers please coutinue reading! :D

Chapter 7; In common.

* * *

Marie's POV

The next morning when I woke up. I expected Vaas to be laying right next to me like he was last night. It's not like I wanted him, but I just expected him to be there. I sat in the bed questioning myself. Questioning everything that I felt last night. That touch and his lips. I felt so helpless with him. He just knew how to strike a nerve. It was like he was controlling me and I didn't even realize it. Was he testing me like he usually does? But it didn't feel like a test. I really shouldn't be focus on that.

I should be really wondering where Vaas was now. Then again he usually does this. Leaves when I wake up and return at night either in a attitude or tagging me along his little adventure. I sighed and grabbed my boots that were tossed across the room and slipped them on. When I stood up from the bed, I heard a thud and took notice quickly. I walked over to the bedroom door and looked through the open crack of the door. No one was in the living soon there was another thump. I kept my composure and I opened the door, I crouched down a bit and stood on the side of the opening to the kitchen. I heard heavy footsteps come near me and I grab the person's arm putting it behind their arm and pushing up against the wall. The person was groaned in pain.

"Marie!" I looked see the it was Vaas who I was pushing.

Oops.

"Oh, sorry!"I said letting go and backing up.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"It was caution. If I don't see you in the morning, you're usually gone all day. " I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly

He shook his head lightly.

" I was just outside. I don't leave till do what until night and tonight you're coming with me. " he said.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." I said.

"I think I'm going to start announcing myself before you decide to kill me instead." he smirked.

"Well maybe if you're weren't making so much noise and got me thinking you were some random person." I defended crossing my arms.

" You have known, princesa." he said caressing my face.

"Why do you call me a princesa?" I asked.

"It's a compliment." he said.

I nodded slowly.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

" I mean until tonight." I said.

"Well, I could think of a lot of things that we could do." he said.

I looked up at him lifting an eyebrow as I folded my arms.

"What kind of things?" I asked.

" Take care of your little problema." he smirked.

"Um that's not a problem, you're such a sexaholic." I hissed.

"Soon it will become a problem. I'll give it time for you to enjoy it." he smiled.

"Well you might as well grab a cup of tea because this situation ain't going nowhere." I said point at my self.

"Yeah, we'll see Leo the lion." he said referring to my hair.

It been natural for the longest, meaning it was naturally wavy.

"Oh shush." I said touching my hair.

He laughed at bit.

"It's just reminds of cotton candy." he teased.

" And you remind me of a cheap rock band, case close." I said pushing past him.

"Hey the little chicas prefer the mohawk." he said as he followed me into the bed.

"Not all of them." I said.

"Well the ones who fear me of course, but you love it." he said.

"I never said that. " I said shaking my head.

"Not here," he said pointing at his lips. " But in here." He pointed at his head.

"Sure, and you're a mind reader?" I said looking at him skeptically.

"No, It's what I can tell about you." he said sitting on the bed.

"Well okay then." I said shaking my head.

"You don't believe me?" he asked looking up at me.

"Some what but that's you." I said.

" It's all in the body language and you give a lot, apparently." he said giving me a look to me.

"So that's what I do. Sam taught me it when were in school." I said.

"Are you still in school?" he asked.

"No I finished. In time."I said slowly.

"What do you mean in time?" he asked.

" I mean, just in time to finish school and go off to college. I didn't what I was gonna do then." I said shrugging.

"Ah, I see." he said.

I didn't want to asked if ever went to school. This island and all the things he revives on this island would have told him. I think that's really interesting. As much as I wanted to know the story behind Vaas. I think I could never bring the courage to ask him anyway. I'll just leave at that.

"How come you're take this killing at night?" I asked.

"It makes the situation more intense and easier. And we have border line rejects that didn't make the cut." he said.

"Do you enjoy doing that?" I said.

"To be honest, I have no emotion when it come to that." he said.

"Oh." I said.

"Are you that excited?" he asked.

"To get it over." I said sitting on the floor in front of him.

He stood up and sat next to me indian style.

"It's not that bad." he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You just take the gun. Count to three. Bang, it's over." he said describing it all with his hands.

"You make it sound so easy, but I don't think I can." I said pulling my knees to my chest.

"Lemme put it to you this way. You're feeling emotion, guilty and worry? I'm assuming." he said.

I nodded biting my bottom lip.

"Well that's the point. Feel no emotion. When you feel nothing. It's utterly easy." he said.

I slowly nodded rocking myself.

"It's gonna be okay." he said lightly touching pirecing eyes. I felt like they took over me each time. He was a very unique person.

"Vaas." I said.

"Yes, Marie?" he answered.

"You have a very big head."I said smiling.

He touched his head with both of his hands like he was measuring it.

"Aye, it's not big, You have a big head." he said getting defended.

"No just big eyes for no reason."I said.

He pushed back my wavy bangs back.

"True, but mine you can't stop staring them." he said smiling.

"They're nice. " I said wiggling my nose a bit.

He smiled a bit. And my eyes shifted to the scar on his head.

"But that scar..." I said.

"What about it?" he asked.

" What happened? Or is something you're born with."I said.

"Well truthfully, that is a battle wound I earn back when I was 13." he said.

I knew he wasn't telling me the story, but I just left it that no matter how much I wanted ask. I don't like pestering people with question. It's weird and I feel annoying, especially Vaas he might go off. He was calm and that's where I needed him.

"Do you speak Spanish?" he asked.

"Only a little. My mom never taught me and I always around my dad." I said.

"How come?" he asked.

"She was working as a nurse and my dad was s construction worker. I went to his work after school, but over time I met Sam so she took me places"I said.

"Do you miss her?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Would you consider her your true best friend?" he asked.

I paused for a moment.

"Actually, I wouldn't." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"She was more like my sister. The only person who I felt close in the this world. Now it's just me. " I said.

I looked at him and he looked back at me smirking.

"Well one thing we have in common." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"We have nothing, but ourselves." he said.


	8. Killing for the First

**UPDATE; I'm a put new thought into the chapter that would change around Vaas because he doesn't seem like psychopathic as I wanted him to be. I think the next chapter that I'm going to do more editing, before I start my next one. It might be up tonight. As of Stats, this story is up to 100 plus view and 60 viewers I believe, yet we have a total of 375 views which I think we are doing fantastic on! ****I'm also working on a new story and maybe a second part of this story, but like I said still putting thoughts because I'm like ahead in writing chapters. :D So review and follow this story for more. BTW this chapter is kinda short :L I hate writers block, but on words with the flow ^_^**

**Much love xoxo :)**

Chapter 8; Kill for the First.

* * *

Marie's POV

Night had fallen and what Vaas had in stored for tonight was something I would least expect from him. He has the prisoners lined up on a wooden stage, each hostage was blind folded with hands tied behind their back and all over them on their knees. There was five people, 2 were women and 3 were men. One of them was the runner, then it was the man who Vaas was yelling at yesterday, then it was woman who was terrified by Vaas, but now she looked focus like she was ready for death, and the other two I was guess were prisoners who didn't make the cut.

"Let's start with the fucker who cause the most problems yesterday." Vaas said.

A pirate kicked forward the man who Vaas was yelling at yesterday. Vaas lightly chuckled pulling out his gun from his holster

"You lived a nice life, hermano. You rolled in the dollar signs until you fucked over someone elses." Vaas said walking to him putting the gun to his head stilling laughing

His humor to me was sickening.

"I guess i'll be seeing you hell." Vaas said shooting him, putting a bullet through his head.

None of the other prisoners winced or jumped at the sound of the gun. I guess they were so tormented by the prisoners that they either lost their wits or just waiting for their death. Soon Vaas looked at me and walked over me handing me the gun.

"Now, your turn princesa. Kill the runner." I said.

I swallowed.

"Relax." he whispered to me.

I walked in front of the runner and aimed the gun for his head. His dead should be quick and easy, right? My hand shook nervously as I held the gun in my hand, I took a breath, held it, and then...Bang. After it I heard body drop to the ground. I opened my eyes to see the hopeless runner on the ground with a bullet in his forehead with blood pouring out. I put my hand over my mouth as Vaas took the gun from me.

"See? Easy." he said.

I backed away to the edge of the stage.

"Now I'm about to make it more easier for you." he said.

One by one Vaas put bullets through their head. Each of the dropping in a sequence like it was nothing. I felt so sick, by the smell of the all the blood that surrounded me. I dreaded the smell so much. Vaas looked back at me and he had blood splattered on his face and arms. Just like the night I saw him when he had me a in cage. I felt sicker, I ran to the bush and threw up. I heard some of the pirates groaned or cringed at the scene. I stood wiping my lips with my backhand. I glared back at them all. Oh so when I gag it's gross, but when they kill it's nothing. Pathetic...

"You, hermana have a sensitive stomach to the smell of blood." he said.

I nodded as he walked over to me.

"Get use to it because there's gonna be a lot of it when I'm around." he said pushing past me leaving blood on me.

I gaged a bit, but kept composure as I followed Vaas.

* * *

Back at the house , I took a shower and I changed into another outfit. It was same thing just brand new and fresh. Vaas was in the shower trying to scrub the blood that was left over on him. For me on the other hand no matter I scrub the smell and the blood off me. It was still fucking there, the smell of course. It may of seem gone to others, but for me it still felt like it was there. I could still feel the tension and the sound of the gun. I'm murderer now. There was no looking back, but there wasn't in the first place. What has been done, is done... Vaas walked into the room. Another night with no shirt. He looked at me as if I was crazy, well then again I'm starting to consider my self crazy at the moment.

"Look, if you're having one of you crazy girl moments. I have no problem handling that personally." I said.

"Vaas, I'm trying to compute everything right now. " I said running my hands through my damp hair.

" You killed someone and threw up afterwords. I dont...I don't understand what not to get." he said lifting an eyebrow.

He was right.

" I think I'm going crazy." I said holding my head with both hands.

"Relax, you're being dramatic and for that I'm hiding all the weapons around here." he said.

"What you think I'm about to kill my self ?" I asked glaring at him.

"Or worst kill me in my sleep or something." he said.

"If I would have done that. You been dead already." I said.

"But I have sonic ears. I can hear when you least expect it." he said turning away.

I made a face at him.

"Stop that." he said.

" I didn't do anything." I lied.

"Making ugly faces at me does count." he said.

"Did you just said I was ugly?" I asked.

" No, but if you had like figure there won't be a problem to um yeah." he said point down my body.

"Oh shut up!" I said crossing my arms.

"Awe, did you get defended." he teased.

"No, because you wasn't saying that last night." turning my back instantly regretting that I said.

"We didn't do anything. I barely even touched you. Now if I was to do something like that. You wouldn't be handled it in the first place." he said lightly chuckling.

"Let's just move off the topic." I said.

"Hey, you brought it up." he said.

I looked away from him. I don't how he can stay calm after a situation like this tonight. Hell, I don't even know he could sleep like that. I don't think I'm gonna to be able to sleep right tonight.


	9. Rakyats' new warrior

UPDATE; Alright I've read the other fanfics of Vaas and They are amazing, and compared to my story. It's like ... yeah ._. However, they inspired me to relate with you guys more so I'm gonna try to add some more 'flavor' in the story. If you are wondering I am going to add Q&A or author's reason behind writing this fiction.

Chapter 9; Rakyats' new warrior

* * *

Marie's POV

As usual I would be at Vaas' hut waiting for him to return, but today I dreaded it because I heard him yelling and cursing extra loudly. I even saw pirates run back and forth in a hurry delivering orders for Vaas. Why was he so mad today for? He return at the peak of the sunset and boy I could feel the tension off of him rolled off like it was water.I sat on the corner of the bed with my knees hugged up to my chest. The fear raising at the pit of my stomach. I could only imagine what he was thinking. The door slammed opened causing the house to shake a bit. I heard the pounding of his feet makes his way to the room.I looked up to see his face was red with anger and I could see the vain peeking out of his neck and the let side his temple.

"Um. Uh are you okay?" I asked.

"OKAY?! I don't if you're deaf or beyond stupid, but if you couldn't hear me yelling? What the fuck do you think? " he asked with pure sarcasm.

"Bad." I said looking away from him.

He breathed heavily

"What happened?" I asked.

He glared at me.

"I get it wrong question, um moving on!" I said slamming my hand over my mouth causing me to whimper a bit in pain of how hard I hit myself.

"That's what you get, idiot." he said.

I moved my hand away from my mouth.

" I don't know if you realize this, but there been some new captives who escape and causing a bunch of hell for me." he said answering my question anyway.

There was always a hostage that would piss him off.

"Oh. I didn't actually." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Mean this round of people are not in my favor." he said.

"How many of them here?" I asked.

"Well 6 and one's dead. 4 of them are spread around this island. One is running around with another tribe on this island. They are called the Rakyats." he said.

" What did they do to you?" I asked.

" Something happened long ago with my sister who now runs the tribe now. I despise her and I wanna drive a bullet down her skull for what she has done. " he said baling his fist.

"Who is she?" I asked.

I could feel his tension slowly coming off him. Good so far.

"Her name is Citra." I said.

I nodded trying to picture who she was. Did she look like anything like her brother? What made her so bad? Whatever it was it only made Vaas insane enough to kill her.

"What's gonna happen now?" I asked.

"Well the little fucker that running around with this tribe isn't that far." he said.

"So what are you going to do." I said.

"Right now it's p to my crew, but they're getting killed to quickly. I gotta talk to Hoyt and you're coming with me, I can't have you here while he's out here." he said grabbing me from the bed.

"Do you even know the guys name?" I asked.

"Jason. Jason Brody. I killed his brother and it was biggest mistake giving him a head start run.." Vaas said as we left the house.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"I just thought it would be interesting. I love seeing the fear in my prisoners." he said laughing a bit.

"Where is Hoyt though?" I asked.

We stopped at a Jeep where pirate waited for me and Vaas. Vaas got in first pulling me over to him to sit on his lap. Vaas shut the door and we took off.

"He's just at the other side of the island. In other camp where the human trafficking takes place." I said.

"How many camps do you have?" I asked.

"Like 9 or so. " he said.

"Oh my lord." I said.

" Yup. All of them are connected with each other. " Vaas cheesed.

"How do you run all these camps?" I asked.

"It's easy, Always have a main man run the certain camps. Now we have two camps down." he said.

I shook my head. I could only imagine what this "Hoyt" guy would do. I wonder if he was just as insane as Vaas. Shit, he might as well be if he was working with him.

"Is he like your boss?" I asked.

The jeep stopped in front of a large building.

"Well no, more of partners or father figure I would call it." he said.

We were by the shore where I spotted pirates pushing people through a dock. Some were boarding boats or entering the camp. Vaas grabbed my arms and we walked to the building where two guards stood by. They step aside from the opening when they saw Vaas. Vaas pulled me into the building and inside it was creeping with guards and pirates. The inside of the building reminded me of an office. We walked up the flight of stairs and down the hall. We stopped in front of the double door where a guard stood by. He looked at Vaas for a moment and step aside meaning we could go through. Vaas knocked on the door and we entered the room.

The room was dimmed and the light that kept the room lit was the large window that viewed the human trafficking going on. In front of the window there was large chair and a desk in front of the chair. The chair's back was facing us and someone was sitting in the chair smoking what smelled like a cigar. the chair turned and there was man who had dark brown hair. He looked old like he was in his late thirties. He wore a dark suit, the top four buttons of his shirt under the suit were un done and show and gold chain. He had devilish smiled. Yup, this guy was insane.

"Vaas, nice to see you." Hoyt said standing up.

"Hoyt, we need to talk." Vaas said walking closer to the desk and I stood behind Vaas.

"About what? You got the girl behind you pregnant or caught something?" Hoyt said backing up a bit.

My eyes widen, was he calling me a whore?

"What?" No. Nothing like that it's this Jason person." Vaas said shaking his head.

"What about him?" Hoyt asked putting out his cigar.

"Don't you see he's more pirates. He just took over the medusa and the top two main camps. Are pirates are slowly becoming least" Vaas said.

"He couldn't have done that on his own." Hoyt said with surprisement in his voice.

"He's with Dennis and Citra, obviously. I tried killing him, but every damn time he escapes." Vaas said.

"Why don't you kill the main people? Dennis and Citra. I thought that bitch disappeared a long time ago." Hoyt said.

"No...I neve actually got to kill her." Vaas said quietly.

"Well you know he's gonna die anyway right?" Hoyt said.

"What do you mean?" Vaas asked.

"Well for one if he's with Rakyats he's planning to be warrior. Correct?" Hoyt said.

" Well when the process is being done, he has a choice. Stays with Citra or flees and knowing your sister. What do you think?" Hoyt said.

"But you said two choices you don't know if he stays with Citra. He's coming after you if my calculations are right. " Vaas said.

" That's only because I have one of his friends. I think i'm gonna have a tad bit of fun with him." Hoyt lightly laugh.

" What are you going to do?" Vaas asked.

"A favor, if he follows, everything will come out okay." Hoyt said.

Hoyt attention turn to me.

"Or her." Hoyt said.

"What about her?" Vaas asked.

"What is your name, lovely?" Hoyt asked me as he walked in front of his desk.

" Marie." I said.

"Ah, Vaas you choose nicely." Hoyt said.

Vaas turn his attention to me.

"I think we can use her. You've trained her correct?" Hoyt asked as he walked over to me placing his arm around my shoulder.

"But the training not done yet." Vaas said.

"What do you mean?" Hoyt asked as he stared at me.

"I mean she has some weak spots." Vaas said.

"Well they shouldn't be big." Hoyt said.

"No, but I don't see what you're aiming at." Vaas said.

"Well since YOU bought her then why not use her. Don't you think she'll be helpful like distracting Jason." Hoyt said.

"Ah, then we kill him, but how exactly." Vaas said.

"I guess were gonna have her trapped, and I send off. Then boom you kill him." Vaas said.

"Brilliant. When is he coming?" Vaas asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'll radar you tomorrow with further information." Hoyt said moving away from me.


	10. Game plan

UPDATE; well for one my computer is down and I had to write and edit his chapter from my phone. Fun. Not really

* * *

Marie's POV

"Wake up, Marie." I heard Vaas said.

I was sleeping on the bed hopping he would go away.

"Vaas, go away please. " I said groaning into the pillow.

"Can't we have a alot to do today." he said.

I lift my head up climbing out of the bed. I turned to face him to see that was laying on the bed with no shirt as usual.

"Are you posing right now?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Uh no, why?" he said proping his head in his hand to look at me better.

"Just, nevermind." I said shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Something's wrong." he said.

" I'm just fearing what you're going to put me through today." I said crossing my arms looking away from him.

"You're gonna be fine, nothing is going to happen to you." he said.

" I don't know Vaas, didn't you say he could die anyway." I said.

"Just for safety majors." he said

I nodded slowly. We stayed in slient for a moment.

"You know there's something I always wanted to try with you." he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

He lightly smiled at me as he got off the bed and walked over to me. Once he was in front of me I looked up at him . He pushed my hairs back from my face. His hand travel lightly down from my face, to my neck, to my shoulder, and down to my waist. He pulled me closer a little bit to him. He lift my chin just a bit and slowly leaned down then our lips met. My eyes were wide for a moment. I pulled away looking at him with curiosity.

"Marie." he said.

I was in a trance.

"Marie!" he yelled.

And bam flash of a moment... I was only dreaming. I opened my eyes to Vaas hovered over me with a confused look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Um...yeah I'm fine. What happened?" I asked.

"You were mummbling my name in your dreams." he said.

It was really was a dream. Damn, I knew that dream was too good to be true.

"What happened?" he said leaning forward wanting to know desperately.

"Nothing!" I freaked out.

" Well okay, then you didn't have to yell!" he said mocking me.

"You didn't have to be in my bussiness!" I yelled back.

"Stop yelling at me!" Vaas yelled.

"No!" I yelled crossing my arms.

"Ugh! I'll deal with you later." he said glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes getting up from the bed.

" What is it that you want?" I asked.

" Hoyt said he has a game plan. Since Jason Of course got his friend back, Hoyt only wants to kill him. Basically, he wants me to tie you up so Jason can rescue You" he said.

"Then what?" I said.

"Then you'll meet up on a helicopter where my crew knocks down the helicopter kill the pilot, you the other hand jump out with this parachute. " he said holding up a bag.

"Oh hell no!" I said jumping up.

"You'll be fine! We'll keep you tracked so nothing will happen to you." he said.

I looked at him for long time.

" Fine. " I said.

"Good, now come." he said Pulling me out.

* * *

I was tied up from the ceiling with a rag covering my mouth. I shifted a bit feeling completly unfortable. I muffled a noise to get Vaas' attention. He walked over to me and pulling the rag down.

"What?" he asked

"I can't feel my hands." I said.

"You'll be fine, just relax." he said.

I groaned.

"I'm starting to lose my patience waiting on this Jason person." I said frowning.

"You and me both, chica." Vaas said.

Vaas took out the walkie talkie.

"Hoyt, where is he?" he spoke in the walkie talkie

"He's 20 feet west from you. Get out and leave the girl. He'll be there any second." he said.

"Alright." Vaas said putting the walkie in his back pocket.

He walked over me.

"You heard the man, now look hurt and miserable." Vaas said putting the rag over my mouth.

He left the litte shack shutting the door. I heard car turn on and speeding off. Great it's dim and scary and I'm hanging off here. Oh Vaas, you owe me so good. Soon I heard foot steps crept closer she shack and there was a loud thump causing the door to knock down I flinched and looked up to a man at the a door with a AK-47 in hand. He placed the gun down and walked over to Me " Are you okay? " he asked me as he pulled the rag away from my mouth

" Yeah, just fine. " I said feeling him loosin the knots around my wrist

" Who are you? " I asked trying to play dumb like I didn't know who he was

"My name is Jason Brody, Hoyt sent me to bring you back." He said

"Thank Jason, Vaas was going to kill me soon." I lied

" Well you're gonna be fine, stay close to me where gonna fly back over to Hoyt." He said grabbing hand

Jason was taller than expected with spike brown hair. He wore a blue shirt, and dark brown trouser. He doesn't look like the warrior from what Vaas explained to me. Jason kept hold of me as he dragged me through the jungle avoiding as much pirates as possible. I have to admit he was really good at sneaking around, maybe that's what Vaas needs to realize. About 20 minutes later, we made it to the helicopter but so oon pirates appeared already shooting at us.

"Go run, to helicopter l'll hold the off." Jason said to me

I nodded as I dashed off to the helicopter and Jason wasn't that far. He was walking backward to the helicopter and got on.

"Go!" He yelled at the pilot

The helicopter started to lift and the pirates were shooting at the helicopter finally making it spin out of control. I jumped out pulling the parachute Vaas gave me. In the distance I saw the helicopter spun until it crash at least 30ft away from me. I finally landed and removed the parachute off me.

Soon Vaas was behind me. He smiled and kept walking forward to the helicopter with a gun in hand. Jason on the other hand was trying to get out, but Vaas stopped in time. He squatted to his level and He was saying something to him as he kicked him over, but at the end he shot him killing Jason.


	11. Celebration problem

UPDATE: So yeah I think my computer is for real broke, but now it's working all of a sudden. So keep fingers cross! And this chapter would have went up yesterday, but I felt like I messed up with the story line so I had to watch the Far Cry 3 walk-througsh again and yes technically Jason didn't meet Hoyt yet,( my mistake, I rushed in a bit. but let's pretended that they did. okay? It's a story just go a long with it.

Any who, Review and Follow.

xoxo

Chapter 11; Celebration problem...

* * *

Marie's POV

Back at base camp night has already had come along. News had reached the pirates and most of them celebrated drinking and cheering, they even started a large bond fire in the middle of the camp. Although I wasn't exactly in a celebration mood. What happened today only hit a nerve. I just took a part of a murder with Vaas...How can Vaas be so happy after kill someone? I understand if it was like highschool and you try to knock down you're enemy down, but killing is a whole diffrent story. I was inside the hut sitting on the couch in the living room trying to compute everything that had happened today. Vaas walked in with a big smile on his face.

"You did it, chica. I have to admit that I thought I would almost lose you today." Vaas said walking closer to me.

"Vaas, that's not the point now. He seem so innocent and he was only trying to save his friends." I said.

"That's what he wants you to think. He tried to kill my men and now he's dead. He didn't sweet talk you or something?" Vaas said lifting an eyebrow.

" No, it was nothing like that and what's the point if he did. He's dead anyway." I said getting off the couch crossing my arms.

Vaas glared at me and frowned a bit.

" The point is Marie, I don't want to anyone to mess with my things." he said through clenched teeth.

"A thing? That's what I am to you? Some fucking item!" I said glaring at him.

" I never said you were an item. I was just saying that I don't want someone touching what's mine." he said.

I looked away from him.

"Why don't you relax? Today was a good day. You helped me today and I honestly thought it wasn't going to work." he said.

"What makes you think that?" I said.

"I thought I was gonna lose you." he said repeating what he said earlier.

"What does that have with you losing me? I thought it was all about get rid of Jason. Even if I did die today, you probably wouldn't care. You probably fuck some whore or prisoner, Face it Vaas I'm easy to replace." I said looking at the ground

"Marie...Why do you down yourself? hmm?" he asked coming closer to me.

" Vaas, you say it all the time. You don't care about me. You know its true." I said.

"I think you're admitting to me about something," he said as he placed both hands on the side of me. " I think you devolope feelings for me. "

I looked at him with wide eyes like he was crazy.

"I don't, the feeling- " he me off.

"Is mutual."

I blinked at him, I swear he's a fucking mind reader.

" Yeah." I said biting on my lower lip.

"Prove it to me." he said.

"Prove what?" I asked.

"Prove that you don't have no type of feeling me." he said.

" How Vaas? I don't think I could." I said.

Fuck. He flashed a smile at me. I just really snitched on myself.

" Did I just hear that?" he asked.

"No it just came out wrong!"I defended.

" So if I do what I'm thinking to you now... No feeling will be revealed?" he asked

"Dependin- " he cut me off... with his lips.

He kissed me. Am I actually dreaming this again? If it was, don't wake me up. My hands went around his neck as I stood on my tippy toes. His hands went around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt his tongue grazed my bottom lip. I slowly opened my mouth and he took complete avantage. Our tongues didn't battle they just did a little dance. As we did this he began to slowly to pull away pecking my lips as he did. I opened my eyes to see him looking at him.

"Um, is this a dream?" I asked still feeling the bliss.

" No, Marie. That was reality." he said.

I moved my hands down and touched my lips.

"You're red." he said.

I looked away hiding it.

"Its cute." he said.

I looked back at him and I wanted to kiss him again, but there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Vaas yelled obviously upset.

He turned and to see at the opening to he living room was Hoyt.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hoyt asked.

"Um, uh nothing. Why are you here?" Vaas asked yet lying at the same time.

"Well by the your crew celebrating I can see that. The plan succeeded." Hoyt said.

" Yes, Excellent actually." Vaas said.

Hoyt lightly chuckle.

"Well good, now we have a second problem. Citra and Dennis." he said.

" I know.." Vaas said sighing a bit.

"We could use her again." Hoyt said referring to me.

"How?" Vaas asked.

"What do you mean use her again?" Vaas asked.

" Well I think Jason willing to see her again." Hoyt said.

"Are you talking about sending her out to be killed." Vaas said.

"No, I'm saying since been around Citra. You never know if he escaped death." Hoyt said lighting a cigarette.

"Just say it, Hoyt." Vaas said clenching his teeth.

"Listen to my riddle, Vaas. If I shoot you, do you not bleed." he said taking a drag.

Vaas stood quiet like he was reminiscing.

"Think about that one Vaas. " Hoyt said.

"What is he talking about?" I asked.

Hoyt chuckled.

"You'll find out." Hoyt said.

Vaas was still silent.

"You now that was a great show , Vaas. My tip my hat to that. I just hope there's not a part two." Hoyt said as he walked out of the hut.

I looked back at Vaas who had his head in his hands.

" Damnit!" he yelled.

I jumped backing up from him, then he looked at me.

"Marie, I don't like the way you're fucking looking at me. Do you think I'm crazy because I'm not crazy!" he yelled.

"Vaas, I'm just concern that's all!" I said.

"Just leave, go to the room. I don't want to see you. Okay?" he said putting to the door.

I stared at him blankly. He wasn't like this a while ago.

"Are you deaf, go!" he yelled.

I sprinted for the bedroom door and shut it behind me. I heard a thud, but I didn't go see. I knew it was Vaas. He was pissed and he lost it completely. I nervously moved away from the door to the bed. I heard a loud thud, and I knew it was Vaas. He must of threw something or him leaving, but if did left. I just really hoped that he would come back relaxed.


	12. New Game Plan

Update; I just watched the whole story for Far Cry 3 to match the story a little bit with this one that's why this chapter is up late, but enjoy and review please and lemme know what you want the new story to be about.

Chapter 12; New Game Plan.

* * *

Marie's POV

Vaas didn't return from last night. I was starting to wonder, but hopefully he came back today calm and relax. I didn't want him to have another episode from last night. I was sitting on one of the chairs in the living room looking outside at the camp. Pirates moved around taking prisoners back and forth or delivering crates. I don't think Vaas would ever let me walk around the camps. He didn't trust his crew and what they would do to me. Maybe that wouldn't be a problem if their was women on this camp, but then again there was just prisoners and lord knows what Vaas' crew does to them. He's been training to protect myself, I think I can handle my self. I hated how he would always over my shoulder. It's like I can't even breathe when I'm with him around,but all I can say is soon.

I soon heard someone enter the hut. I turned to the opening of the door hoping it was Vaas. The footsteps crept closer and in the opening was Hoyt?

" Marie, isnt it." he said with his thick irish accent.

I don't think I'll ever know the main cultural here. I thought this island was more hispanic, but with Hoyt he was irish? This is what happens when Vaas NEVER tells me anything.

" Um, yes." I said feeling very skeptical about Hoyt.

" Well I came to see Vaas since he's not replying to my radar or anything. I'm guess you're just here." he said.

"He hasn't returned all night." I said looking out the window.

"Ah, I see. I have a question if you don't mine me asking." Hoyt said.

" What is it?" I said looking at him.

"Well, Vaas never told me, but um what are you exactly to him. Are you his girlfriend?" Hoyt asked scratching the back his neck.

"I honestly don't know he just keeps me here. He says he needs me as his right hand for certain things." I said .

"Oh? That's odd of Vaas, he was always old person. Now he's just insane and obsessive with power." Hoyt said lightly chuckling.

"Tell me about it." I said propping my head in my hand.

" I'm assuming Vaas never tells you anything, my deary." he said.

I nodded sighing.

" Well Vaas is never an open person. Especially with me. I just know where he came from and why I accepted him. Do you want to know?" Hoyt said smiling a bit.

" I honestly don't want to. I really want to hear from Vaas, personally." I said.

"But how do you know if he would tell you the story?" Hoyt asked.

"The question is the same to you." I said glaring a bit at him.

"Ah, I'm starting to see why Vaas keeps you here. You have a little fire in you, if you keep hanging around with Vaas, I bet you'll end up like him." Hoyt said chuckling.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well Vaas is a VERY influenced person, I guess he learns that from me." Hoyt said.

" The only thing I ever learned from is you that you're not pleased!" I heard Vaas said.

I looked up to see him standing behind Vaas.

"Ah, Vaas. There you are. I was wondering why you wasn't answering." Hoyt said.

" I was out all last night and this do you want?" Vaas asked.

" News around from te raykats. They have warrior that has risen." Hoyt said.

"You mean.."I said.

"Yes, Jason has risen and he's after the both of us." Hoyt said.

"Where is he?" Vaas asked.

"Not sure, but I do have something that he would want." Hoyt said smiling.

"Like what?" Vaas asked.

"You know of those men that tried running from us. I have his brother in prison. Jason, now on the other hand is playing low-key. " Hoyt said.

"You don't even know what he looks like now do you?" Vaas asked.

"I don't, but if I do find him. His tattoo or tatus will tell me everything and now all I want is his head." Hoyt said.

"Okay, let's do this under your commands, Hoyt. What do you think we should now? " Vaas said.

" I have a new recruit, that I can use and at the moment we need her." Hoyt said.

"For what?" Vaas asked.

" To train this requested recruit." he said.

"Who is this requested recruit." Vaas asked.

"He killed some people who were trying to go against me. I think we would use her and him together to go after Jason. Till then we'll see, now keep in touch." Hoyt said patting Vaas' shoulder as he walked out.

Vaas looked at me and glared and I did the same.

"What the fuck was that?!" we yelled at each other.

"What?!Me!" he yelled.

"Yes you! You're setting me up to get killed! Did you forget Jason knows who I am!" I said.

"Does it matter? You didn't do anything to make him want to kill you, did you?" he said.

"No, I don't think I did." I said.

" Good. Now what did Hoyt said." he said.

"Nothing, he was just wondering where you were. He's incredibly weird by the way." I said.

"Interesting.." Vaas said. " What else?"

"Nothing, then you came. That was all." I said.

"And you better not be lying to me." he said.

"See? Why do you have to threaten me every single time." I said.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"You always threaten me when you're pissed off." I said.

"Your point? You're my pet. I bought you and I can easily cut you off." he said.

"There you go, getting mad at me when I'm just simply asking you a question." I said.

" And you're annoying the fuck out of me." he said.

"You're so bipolar some day !" I said.

"I'm not bipolar." he defended.

"Yes you are !" I said.

"How?!" he yelled.

"For example you act all sweet minded and then Boom, one little thing. You blow up on me!" I said.

"Whatever Marie." he said obviously ignoring what I said to him.

"Ugh! someday I don't even know who you are some days. You wasn't like this till Hoyt walked in here!" I said.

"What are you talking about? You expect that little moment that happened between us was gonna make me change?" he asked glaring at me.

"Well...no, but you were calmer and happy, besides you didn't understand the concept that happened between us." I said crossing my arms standing.

"What is there to miss? We kissed and you obviously have feelings for me." he said.

" I never said that." I said.

"Your lips did." he said.

"I didn't feel anything. " I said marching to the room.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me were not done talking." he said following me.

"Well I am, just leave me alone." I siad.

He was gonna reach for my arm, but I slapped his hand away.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Don't touch me." I said.

He gave me a look and trying to grab my but I blocked it. He tried his other hand I blocked it again. He smirked and moved a hand away and turned me. He was trying to pushed me to a wall, but I countered and flipped us. Now it was him face first to the wall with one arm pinned behind his back and on the wall.

"You're good, Marie." he said.

He flipped us.

"I'm just a tad bit better." he said smirking at me.

He had both arms pinned to the wall with me facing him.

"Fine you win, but..." I said.

"that" I cut him by kneeling him in the stomach making me groaned a bit. He lost his grip on me and I moved away from him.

"Okay, that was a cheep shot. " He said putting a hand on his stomach still.

"That's what you get for having your guard down." I said playing with my hair.

He looked at me as I did this.

"You really look like a lion." he said.

" Oh shut up!" I said glaring at him. " It needs a cut."

"I like it long." he said.

"Me too, but it's just too long." I groaned as blew the hairs out of my face.

Vaas scratched his head a bit and snapped his fingers. I lifted up an eye brow at him as he reached into the night stand pulling out a rubber band, but it was a hair tie. He handed to me .

"Uh, I think you know what to do with this?" he said.

"Yeah, and why do you have one of those?" I asked.

"um, I don't quite remember. I just remember having one of those in there." he said.

I tied my hair into a high pony tail and nodded at Vaas.

"Are calm now?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he said.

"Nothing." I said lifting my hands and sitting on the bed.

He gave me a weird look.

"I'll do it." I said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"This plan with Jason. I'll get it done and over." I said.

"So you mean?" he asked.

"Yes. I will help you end Jason Brody's life." I said.


	13. Promise me

UPDATE; I wanna say thank you to all my fellow readers. Your reviews and views mean the most to me !

Chapter 13; Promise me.

* * *

Marie's POV

I was given a whole new outfit, it was the uniforms that Hoyt's men were required to wear when they were on duty. I sat in his office patiently waiting for this guy name Sam and of course the new recruit that was recommended for Hoyt.

" Do you believe this, Marie? Jason is now killing more of my men off like they're flies." he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Of course, if it gets him closer you to kill you. Then yes, he's gonna do that to you. " I said tapping my fingers on the wooden arm rest as I watched Hoyt pace back and forth in his office.

" Do you even care? Hmm? He thinks he's going to kill me, but I'm not stupid. I know better." Hoyt said pouring his ice drink.

He needs to chill the fuck out. I think all the cocaine that they have in this building got him a tad bit loopy.

"Well just remember this, Hoyt." I said.

"What is that exactly?" he said.

" A friendly face can be the mask of enemy. Translation, you never know what this guy is up to next. He could be closer than you think." I said.

"Genius. I see why Vaas keeps you around." Hoyt grinned doing a little dance.

I rolled my eyes and soon a guard walked in.

"Hoyt, Sam and the recruit Frank is here." the man said.

"Ah, let them in." he said as he took a sip of his drink using a hand motion

Two men entered the room. One was bald and tattoos on his face and his arms. The other guy had a the same uniform, but brown hair that was..spikey a bit.. Oh my god. My eyes widen at him and I felt Hoyt notice.

"Marie, is there a problem?" Hoyt asked.

"No, No, No problem sir!" I said.

Hoyt nodded a bit.

"Sam, great work, take cigarette break while I discuss with Frank here." Hoyt said.

Sam looked at Hoyt then at the recruit and nodded as he walked out.

"Well then you have the folder of who these traitors are." Hoyt said.

"Um, here." the recriut said handing him the folder as Hoyt took it.

Hoyt opened the folder and flipping through the papers.

"Ah, interesting. I would knew they were up something. Thanks to you they are taken care of." Hoyt said chuckling as he put the folder down.

" Yes, no problem." he said.

"Cigar?" Hoyt offered the box.

"I don't really smoke." he said.

"Well then let's cut to the chase. I have something in plan for you. There's a new prisoner that we recived awhile back and he seems like he won't give us a name. " Hoyt said.

Hoyt looked at me. We already knew who it was. We wanted to see what this new recruit was up to.

"This girl right here will help you along side, her name is Marie. " Hoyt said.

I felt the recruit look at me and I didn't look back.

" Now, carry on he's in the basement. " Hoyt said lighting a cigar.

I stood up from my chair, I walked over to the door and I looked behind me to see that Jason was following me. I walked over to the staircase and down it. I turned past it and down another flight of stairs that led to the basement. There was other soilders standing by and some who were on break. I walked over to the far end of the basement where Sam was.

"Smile Frank, you're on camera." Sam said with his Russian accent smiling at us both.

"So you know what to do right, Frank?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course torment him until he confesses." he said.

I looked at him for good momet and nodded. We walked over to the last gate. Sam pulled back the door and there was Jason's Brother. We clearly knew his name, but we wanted to test how Jason react. I could feel his body get tensed up quickly. the guy was going to speak, but he placed a hand to his mouth causing the the guy to groan.

"What is your name?" he said strenly at the guy.

"What is going - " he cut him off with a slap.

"Don't play with me, who brought you here!"

"My brothers they did !" he said looking frighten.

"What is your name!?" the recruit yelled at him.

"Riley! Riley Brody!" he yelled.

The recruit back away.

"That's all it took?" I asked.

"Yup, and I know that Hoyt probably enjoyed the show." Sam said.

"And I did. You my friend have potential." Hoyt said walking over to us.

"Um thanks." Frank said

" How about tomorrow night we play a quick game of poker, Sam, Marie. You're welcome to come." Hoyt said clapping his hands together.

" Yeah, We'll be there." Sam said.

"Now Marie, Follow me. I have to discuss a few thing with you." Hoyt said.

I nodded following out of the basement and up the stairs. We walked up the next flight of stairs and to Hoyt's office.

"First thing first Marie, When you looked Frank? Why did you seem surprised?" Hoyt asked as he walked over to this desk.

"As much as it seems, that's Jason!" I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"The face and the hair you forgotten that I know what he looks like don't you?" I said.

"Uh, correct." Hoyt said.

"Now he's going to kill you!" I said.

"Well, I on the other hand have a plan B." he said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"The poker game, see my other works have kept a srong eye on this new recruit and they have some very interesting things to report." Hoyt said chuckling.

"I have a feeling I already know." I said shaking my head.

"Well then, I guess you should be getting some rest. I'll have my men send you back to Vaas. I think he misses you dearly." he said still chuckling.

I nodded and walked out of Hoyt's office. I walked down the flight of stairs, Hoyt really needs a elevator in this building. I walked over to the exit to see a car and two men waiting for me. I climbed inside and so did they and they drove off.

* * *

Back at Vaas' hut I found him in the living room smoking a cigar and as usual with no shirt. He looked over at the opening to see me and lightly smiled.

"So how was it?" he asked taking another drag.

"It was okay, but Jason is alive still." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. The face and all. It's completely him." I said.

"Damnit." he said.

I removed the gloves and set them down.

"What's the plan?" he asked,

"Tomorrow night they're playing poker. I'm invited, but I'm not playing." I said.

"Why?" Vaas snorted.

"I don't like playing and it's really Hoyt's plan. Not mine." I said.

"Oh?" he said giving me a question look.

I ignored it.

"Why are you not apart of it?" I asked.

"Like you said t's really Hoyt than me." he said.

I nodded.

" I understand. " I said looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just tired and a tad bit depressed." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well."I said sitting next me.

He placed his arm over my shoulder.

"I just have a feeling that Hoyt's plan will turn out different. You saw how Jason made it this far, who knows what he has up his sleeve." I said.

" Grupa,...Everything is going to be okay." Vaas said as he put his cigar out.

"How do you know?" I asked.

He cupped my chin.

"Well you've been with me? Yes?" he asked.

I nodded biting my bottom lip.

" Well, I've told you're going to be okay and look at you. " he said using his thumb stroke his chin a bit.

"I know we've done this over and over. I'm just concern." I said

He lightly chuckled.

"That reminds me of something when someone me the defination of insanity." he said moving his hand to my thigh.

"insanity?" I asked.

"Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" he asked.

"No." I said.

He lightly chuckled. " Insanity is doing the same fucking thing... over and over expecting... shit to change... That. Is. Crazy. " he said using his hand to enhance the effect of the definition.

"Who told you that definition?" I asked

He licked his lips like he was trying to remember " The first time somebody told me that, I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me, so, I shot him. The thing is... He was right. And then I started seeing, everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing... over and over and over and over again thinking 'this time is gonna be different' no, no, no please... This time is gonna be different." he said finishing.

"Wow, that is true." I said.

"Amazing right?" he asked.

"So you do that ?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. I looked at him for long period. I felt his thumb lightly stroke my thigh.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I...don't know." I said.

Suddenly I felt him creep closer to me as his hand traveled up my thigh to my waist. Soon our lips connected. I kissed him back slowly and tenderly. My hand went to the back of his neck. He pulled me over on his lap making me straddle him. He slowly kissed chin to my cheek and trailed kissed down my neck. I bit down my bottom lip as he slowly made his way down to collar-bone. I lightly moaned as I closed my eyes. I felt his teeth lightly grazed my skin and I could feel him lightly smiled. He moved away from my neck.

"Make a promise to me." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Never leave me?" he asked.

I touched his cheek lightly and held my hand.

" I could never." I said.

He smiled and kissed me again. Enough is said. I was his.


	14. Death

UPDATE; I really proud of this story, thank you so much for reading it means the world!

Chapter 14; Death

* * *

Marie's POV

Tonight was the night where: Hoyt, Sam, and the new recruit was invited to play poker. I wasn't playing I was going to be sitting by watching the game take place. Hoyt on the other hand was on edge smiling and talking to himself. It made me think for a moment I wonder who was crazier, Hoyt or Vaas because now it could be a competition. I shook my head at the thought of it. I was more concern what tonight will bring. Hoyt was most definitely going to put a end in Jason, but there was so many what ifs. Gah, I gotta stop being a downer all the time. Soon we heard foot steps and two men whispering. It was no doubt that it was Sam and the new recruit. They walked in with both faces solemn.

"Ah, boys welcome. Are we ready for our poker night?" Hoyt said rubbing his hands together.

"Ah, yeah." Sam said.

"Well then take a seat, Marie won't be joining she'll be watching for any cheaters." Hoyt chuckled looking at me.

I nodded giving a sarcastic smile. All three men took a seat at the circle table where I was on. On the table was poker chip and deck of cards. Hoyt grabbed the cards and shuffled them. He set up the game. The game started with each player checking their card. They placed bets in the center of the table. I nervously bit my bottom lip as my eyes darted from each person. The game went around clock wise, soon all players flip their cards over. Hoyt and the recruit had the same cards while Sam on the other hand didn't. There was a moment of Silence and out of no where Hoyt pulled out a knife stabbing Sam in the neck. My eyes widen and my jaw dropped.

"You monster." the recruit said.

"Me, a monster? No... " Hoyt said. " You my friend is a traditor, your real name is Jason Brody and with Sam over here you think you're going to kill me. People are watching Jason! You were stupid enough to kill my men? My men?! How stupid do you think I am? Let's raise the stakes. Everytime you lose. I cut a finger off!"

Two men held Jason down as Hoyt grabbed the knife from Sam's neck and cut off his ring finger off. I cringed a bit and moved away from the table.

"Is there a problem, Marie." he said.

"No, just um." I said.

Hoyt stared at me for a good long time then back at Jason.

"You know that your brother Riley he's being sold to a man. He like them young." Hoyt said laughing.

"You bastard!" I said.

"Oh Jason, are you upset. Of course, do you feel my pain? " Hoyt asked pulling the knife out.

And of slight of hand so did Jason stabbing the guard behind him and standing up.

"You know Jason it's sad, We can't get married." Hoyt said standing as he held Jason's finger tossing it to the side.

They were in the middle of the room walking in circles watching who would make the first move. First it was Hoyt, but Jason blocked it off with his knife and they tried to push each other, but Jason ended up cutting Hoyt's arm. Hoyt winced and pushed Jason to the ground as Hoyt was about stab him Jason moved and ended up cutting Hoyt again. Hoyt wobbled in his walk as if he was stunned by it.

"Enough games, huh? Let's end it." Hoyt said as he ran to Jason

Jason punched Hoyt's hand away causing him to lose his knife in the air. Jason took this time to stab Hoyt in his side, Jason grabbed the other knife and stabbed it in Hoyt's neck. Hoyt walked back ward as if he was drunk and fell on the ground with Blood oozing from his body. I stood up from where I was standing. I looked at Hoyt for a long time and then looked at Jason. He looked back at me and I could see the anger and hatred in his eyes.

"Where did Hoyt take my brother Riley?" Jason asked me as I walked away from him.

"I-I don't know.."I stuttered.

"Yes you do, you've been working with them! I should kill you here!" Jason yelled at me.

"Hoyt never told me! All I knew I was here for the Poker Night and we were going to train you, but I knew you were j- " he cut me off.

"Shut up and tell me where is my brother!"

" If Hoyt said he sold him to another guy, he must be at the airport runway!" I said.

Jason stared at me. I could hear Hoyt's men outside trying to the open the door from downstairs.

"Once I'm done here. Send Vaas a message letting him know that I'm coming. " Jason said as left Hoyt's office.

I slowly sand down the wall, my heart raced. There was gun shots outside. I looked over to Hoyt he shifted a bit. I looked at him and crawled over to him.

"M...Marie, Go...Go tell...Vaas..." Hoyt breathed.

"Battle..." he breathe his last word and he I knew he was dead.

He was in a puddle of his own blood. I stood up and tried to compose myself do to the all the blood. I have to get out of here. I have to go to Vaas! I ran out of Hoyt's office and down the flight of stairs. I already saw dead bodies on the floor of Hoyt's men. I couldn't go through the front because I knew I had a good chance of getting shot. I ran to the back where no one was. i looked out the glass door to see a Jeep. I dodged outside and went the jeep. I could see that the keys were ignition and I turned the on the car. I pumped the gas pedal hard and rolled to the the exit. The bridge was about lift up, but I made it over just in time. Now to Vaas' Camp.

* * *

In Vaas' Camp, I could tell word of Hoyt's death had made it there. The guards let me through and most were surprised to see me. I ran through the camp to Vaas' hut to see him talking to three other guards.

"VAAS!" I yelled running to him.

He looked at me and was shocked like the other pirates here.

"Marie?" he said.

I jumped upon him wrapping my arms around his neck and as I did this I was just above ground as Vaas hugged me tighter. He set me on the ground looking at me.

"I thought you were dead." he said.

I shook my head no.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Hoyt's dead, Jason kill him. Now he's coming after you, but he went on search for his brother Riley." I said.

"Dammit." Vaas said.

" But Hoyt said something before he died. He said he wanted me to tell you about a battle, but that was it till he officially died. " he said.

"The raykats are coming with Jason leading them." Vaas said.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now we prepare, they should be here soon and knowing them, it will be soon." Vaas said.

"Vaas, what I'm going to do. If he kills you then I'm next!" I said.

"YOu're not gonna die if you're with me everything is going to be fine." he said.

" What about you?" I asked.

" Stop thinking about the negatives Marie, Were going to make it." he said holding my head.

His eyes pierced mine. I nodded slowly and he pecked my lips.


	15. One on One

UPDATE; this chapter is kinda short :/ I've been busy and school is starting back uppp sooo things are going to get harder -.-

Chapter 15; One on One

* * *

Marie's POV

I was able to change into my regular clothing, meaning the clothes that Vaas gave me when I was first here. I was outside of the hut in the front throwing knives at a tree trunk,as I practice my aim and stature. I sighed a bit and took a break because only this made it boring after a while. I sat on a rock and looked around in front of me. There was just the pirates moving back and forth as usual. Vaas was in the middle of the camp talking to another pirate who had a large tan paper in front of them. I was guessing they were going over the plans and attacks to the Raykats. All the entrances were blocked off, the prisoners were shifted to another camp that was ran by Vaas. Most of the prisoners were rejects anyway, so tomorrow they would be dead or even earlier like tonight. Today was quieter surprisingly, I'm guessing everyone us trying to take in Hoyt's death. Vaas although I couldn't really make out. If he did have emotion I could tell he was really good at hiding them. Vaas and pirate nodded head and Vaas looked at me. He gave me a blank stare as he walked over me.

"What's wrong, hermana? Are you bored?" he asked.

"No, just really exhausted. It's been a long day." I said.

He squatted next to me and sighed a bit.

"It's not even sunset yet, I'm guessing Hoyt's death from yesterday is hard to take in, no?" he said.

" A bit, I'm use to killing now. It's just seeing some die in front of you slowly is the part." I said.

"Oh." he said.

"What's the plan?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well for now, we've blocked and have people standing guard. The Raykat's are very mischief." he said.

"How do you know if they're watching?" I asked.

"I can feel that they are, but I know they're not here." he said.

"Do they know who I am?" I asked.

Vaas paused for a minute.

"The way word travels around here. I believe they do. " he said.

I shook my head.

"Of course." I said.

Vaas looked over at the tree I was throwing knife at.

"Did you do that?" he asked.

" Yeah, not my best." I said shrugging.

"It's looks good to me. It's seems like it gotten better." he said as he pulled the knife out of the tree.

" You think so?" I asked.

He nodded at me smiling.

"You're a natural, Marie. You just don't realize it yet." he said.

I smiled a bit.

"Vaas." I said.

"Yes." he answered.

I bit my bottom lip.

"If you don't mind me asking...How do you know about the Raykats, I mean you know so much than I would expect out of someone." I said.

He moved the knife in this hands looking at the ground.

"I started from there, meaning I grew up from them. I know how they think, I raised by them, and after what happened. I just left with Hoyt when was 16 and I've been doing it ever since. Citra on the other hand, she runs the tribe and with Jason on her side there's no telling what's going to happen now." he said.

"Why did you runaway?" I asked.

"I killed someone for my sister. I found out that she only did it so the tribe could get rid of me, especially Citra. I didn't want to do it, but she was my sister and only family. I mean, it's funny actually what are we without family." he said looking back at me.

"I see why you hate her." I said.

"If me wanting to drive a bullet throw her head isn't enough to explain it you than I don't know will." he said.

"No, No, I complete get it." I said.

"Good." he said.

"I feel like I ask you a lot of questions than I should and I know you more than you know me." I said.

"Well do you want me to ask you some question?" he asked smirking at me.

"Um go ahead." I said.

"Well that Josh boy..What was he to you really?" he asked.

"Well he was close friend. I met him through Sam when she took me to me to my first party. He was really popular in Highschool and I had a light way crush on him I guess." I said blushing a bit.

"He looked like a Tool to me." Vaas grumbled.

"Vaas..."I said glaring at him a bit.

"Next Question." Vaas said perking up.

"Is?" I asked.

" What about Sam. How you meet her?" he asked.

"Sam, she and I met later in our school years. I met her in the middle of sophomore year. She was my partner in a project and we instantly click. She took me to every party and from there was where I got my first kiss." I said looking over at Vaas

"I bet I was better." Vaas said frowning.

I smiled as got off the rock.

"Yes, yes you were!" I said laughing.

I look back at him who looked shocked at my answer.

" What?" he said.

" You heard me."I said causally walking away from him.

"I'm really shock to hear you say that." he said walking closer to me.

"Well don't be." I said looking at him.

He smiled at me.

"One more question." he said.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"All those times, why did you leave me?" he asked.

"Because two nights ago I made a promise to you, I would never leave you and now... I don't think I could ever leave you..." I said looking up at him as he looked back.

He stroke my cheek and leaned down to lightly peck my lips. I know what you maybe thinking. I've fallen for a killer, someone that had kidnapped my friends and I. Almost sold me, and practically had me killing for him. You know the funny thing. I think I've lost it too if came down to this, but something about Vaas...I couldn't resist.


	16. Word of Death

UPDATE; I knnoooooowwwwww I've been gone forever, but school start up so womp. Please forgive me we made it to over 2000+ views. :D

Chapter 16; Word of Death

* * *

MPOV

The whole island has nothing been hell for us. We weren't safe here, it seem the raykat's were 5 steps ahead of us. They surprised attack most of the pirate bases and taken them over. This which is bad of course because they way the pirate bases were connected they always reached the other ones. Vaas sent orders to disconnect the bases which somewhat actually helped, but the Raykat's took record. Vaas was on edge, he was losing it. I can tell everytime I talked or even looked at him, now it just brought up to a point where I avioded him. Vaas took me everywhere with him, he didn't want anything to happen to me. I had to give him my props for that at least. At least he still cared for even if he was losing his mind.

Even though what Vaas was doing. I knew that I could still protect myself, but there was no point of arguing with Vaas. He always would win he conversation. Now that I think about Vaas has been more demanding and controling then usual. I know he was a boss, but he was just way out of line. Like last week for a example he killed off two of his men after on simple mistake. Those poor men begging for those life, but Vaas showed no mercy. He never took his anger out on me he just tell me go into the other room and he would vent to himself. Over time for me, I started wishing for Jason to be dead in the first place. Things will be so much peaceful and Vaas will be the same as he use to be.

Vaas dragged me through another camp with him. He was pacing as I sit back in the passenger side staring up at the night sky. It was slient that you could hear a pen drop. I heard Vaas' spanish tounge and looked over to the right of me and raised an eye brow. He walked over to the car and got inside and groaning at a bit.

"More problems?" I asked.

"Yes." he said starting the car.

I shook my head.

"You really don't know what I go through, do you?" he asked.

"I think I have an idea. " I said looking him who was staring at me.

"What would do if I died?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. I'll probably be dead." I said.

He drove off.

"What do you mean dead?" he asked with eyes on the road.

"Killed. I don't know. Knowing Citra you could only imagine she'll kill me next." I said.

"Funny, because I thought you would leave me. Run away actually." he said.

"I'm stuck here remenber, what's the point? I have nothing left back home. Everybody thinks I'm dead and my mother...I would hate for her to see my face again. I left her and it was choice that you and me agreed on. " I said.

The car came to stop and we were back at the camp.

"No one is stopping you." he said.

"I'm not trying to get killed. Vaas I'm all yours and only yours. I lov- " We were cut off by a guard.

"Vaas! Vaas! Word has met the camp. Rumors of risen of Jason's death!" he said.

"Dead? By whom?" Vaas asked.

"Citra killed him." he said.

Vaas looked at me and shook his head.

" That's not her. That doesn't make any sense." I said.

"Why would she do that if she was planning along with Jason to kill me?" Vaas asked.

"Something not's right here. Keep the guards up till. We need evidance Vaas." I said.

"Shh. I know why.. Come with me." Vaas said getting out of the car.

I looked at him confused, but got out of the car as well.

"Marco keep the he guards up till further notice." Vaas said shooing him.

Vaas walked in to the camp and I followed him back to the hut.

"Now what?" I asked.

"One thing I learned about the Raykats were the stories and riturals. Citra has the power to make some a warrior if their heart desired it. To determine a warrior is the fire that is inside of them. It takes stregth and Jason was one of them, what Jason did not know was the power of bogus person she was to get what she wanted." Vaas said.

"Okay, what does that have to do with her killing him?" I asked.

"Simple, Citra was next to run the tribe because of me. If I was there I would run the whole tribe, but I don't. As a female she would need the absoulute power and without anyone in the tribe to run it for to the history cutrual. She was basically weak and would need a son. Like I said before even though Jason was warrior...he couldn't be with Citra no matter what she promised. At the end, when the trail of warrior was finsh he would need to clear his pass by killing his friend, which he obviously did making him a warrior. Citra would need to impregnant herself and when the deed was done. Boom she kills him. The only plus side of this. He dies a warrior." Vaas said finshing.

"So that's why you left?" I asked.

"No like I said before. I was basically banished." he said.

"Would that follow up to you. Would it be the opposite?" I said.

"Well if I ran the tribe I would pick the women of my choice. We men have more freedom." he said.

"I see. Do you think he's actually dead." he said.

"I need proof by tomorrow. I have my men on it, but we can't trust what's going to citra's mind and I know I have to kill her now. If we have that bastard running around overtime we are all screwed." he said.

I shook my head.

"This is ridculous." I said.

"I know, Mi amor. I know." he said.


End file.
